


The Alphabet of Unspoken Words

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alphabet Meme, Blood, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, some fun stuff like Ouma wearing a dress, spoilers to the whole game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: Ouma, Momota and the entire alphabet of unspoken words.---AKA. Oumota Alphabet Challenge





	The Alphabet of Unspoken Words

 

 **A** \- affection

 

 _Momota-chan is so disgustingly affectionate_ , thinks Ouma as he stubbornly averts his gaze so he doesn’t have to look straight into the mauvish crimson of Momota’s eyes, currently shimmering with worry and unbelievable fondness.

 

It was so much easier when there was only antagonism between them. He can handle the usual banter. He can handle silly arguments. Hell, he can handle insults and anger and even pure hatred. This, however, he can’t handle _this_.

 

He’s scared of this new emotion, raw and honest, filling Momota’s eyes with warmth.

 

He’s scared of the possibility that his eyes may reflect the same thing.

 

 

-

 

 

 **B** \- blood

 

Momota coughs and coughs and coughs. And then he coughs some more. He watches as crimson spills between his fingers staining the floor below. He shivers violently, feeling the familiar burn of pain in his stomach.

 

 _It’s getting worse_ , whispers some traitorous part of his brain. _I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die soon._

 

He feels the heavy weight of the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s stare on his back and grits his teeth. He’s _not_ going to die. Not here. Not now. Not like that. He refuses to die in this cold claustrophobic bathroom of the Exisal hangar, coughing up blood and letting the disease win. He wipes his bloody fingers with the shirt he’s wearing and then turns around, straightening up with difficulty. Each move is painful and it feels like his body refuses to cooperate with him.

 

When he finally forces his eyes to look at the other boy he is met with a calculating gaze of cold lilac eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

 **C** \- collar

 

Momota can feel his mouth water at the sight in front of him. He blinks once, twice, but nothing changes, so it must mean that it’s not just some kind of dream or just wishful thinking.

 

The last thing he expected to find in his room after a long day of classes was Ouma kneeling on his bed with his arms held obediently behind his back. But that’s not even the most surprising part, oh no. What is _really_ surprising is a new leather collar wrapped around the pale column of his neck.

 

“I can tell you’re hot and bothered from all the way over here, Momota-chan~!” teases Ouma with a shit-eating grin on his face, clearly pleased with the fact that he managed to surprise the astronaut. “You look like you’re about to drool all over yourself!”

Momota scowls at that, not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend’s sassiness. He feels the pleasant kind of warmth as it spreads all over his body.

 

He closes the door behind him and comes closer. When he finally stands by Ouma’s side he reaches out to run his fingers over the leather surface of Ouma’s new little accessory. He plays with the ring attached to the collar, cold metal warming upon contact with skin. Suddenly, without any warning, he wraps his fingers around the ring and pulls Ouma closer to him in a rather forceful manner.

 

Ouma lets out a surprised yelp, clearly taken aback by this unexpected gesture.

 

“If that collar is not enough to put you in your place maybe I should put you on a leash” Momota growls into the other boy’s ear. He makes sure that his goatee scratches the delicate skin of Ouma’s neck just where the collar ends.

 

Ouma chuckles darkly in response.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” He says cheekily, but Momota isn’t fooled by his sassy facade.

 

He notices the blush that spreads over Ouma’s face and this close he can see his pupils dilating just a little bit as their eyes met. Momota knows him well enough to recognize the pure desire in his expression.  

  
  
-

 

 **D** \- dress

 

Momota can only stare as Ouma twirls around the room, the soft material of the dress he’s wearing brushing his thighs with every move he makes. The sight is magnetic, he can’t pry his eyes away, mesmerized by the other boy’s movements and the way the dress hugs his body gently.

 

The dress itself is nothing special. It’s just a normal flowy white summer dress. He’s seen hundreds of girls wearing the same kind of dress countless times in his life and yet none of them managed to catch his attention the same way Ouma did. He tries to convince himself that maybe it’s because Ouma is a guy and it’s rather unusual to see guys wearing dresses, but he immediately realizes that he’s just lying to himself.

 

 It's not about Ouma being a guy. It's about Ouma being Ouma.

 

To complete the look Ouma is wearing white ballet flats and there’s a small braid falling loosely on his shoulder. Kaito always knew that Kokichi can be kind of cute when he’s not busy acting like a little shit and pranking everyone around, but this… this is just _too much_.

 

The silky material of the dress hugs Ouma’s petite figure nicely, almost delicately. His skin is porcelain pale and it takes everything in Momota’s power not to reach out and just touch _touch_ **_touch._** He knows that Ouma would be soft and warm and real beneath his fingers, deceptively feminine and yet undeniably _male_.

 

“Do you think that I look pretty, my beloved Momota-chan?” asks Ouma, his big lilac eyes shining brightly with excitement as he makes a small pirouette and comes closer to a completely dumbfounded Kaito. He flutters his eyelashes at the astronaut.

 

Momota opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

 

Ouma giggles, clearly delighted with this kind of reaction.

 

"I'll take that as a yes~!” He says smiling widely and Momota knows what that smile means.

 

It means that he’s completely and utterly fucked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small challenge, because I felt like writing something short to get some of the ideas that I have out of my head and practice writing in general. 
> 
> As always - comments & kudos are very appreciated! Let me know which drabble you liked the most c: There's a chance that I'll write something longer based on some of those ideas in the future, so I'm curious which of those ideas you'd like to read more about. Personally, I'd love to develop the idea of Ouma wearing a dress into an actual fanfic, because damn. My son looks good in dresses. I blame fan arts.


End file.
